Mismatched Heart
by Jatd4ever
Summary: My version of mismatched, combined with SkyeElf's prompt "Ugly Heart". Written as request for SkyeElf. (Jane/Gunther)(Jane/Jester)


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon and its characters**

**It was another difficult prompt for me, but I thought the mismatched episode made a bit of sense. Hope you like it SkyeElf**

Rumor has gone around the castle about me and Gunther. It's so embarrassing, that I don't even know how to fix it. I tried talking with Dragon but he laughed "Jane and Gunther sitting in a tree. Something, something 123"

Then I went to Pepper but she insisted I was getting pre-wedding jitters "Sometimes a girl can have feelings for a boy and quite not understand what they mean"

**Dragons cave, Afternoon**

"Dragon why don't you understand that I harbor no romantic feelings for him?"

"Then how do you explain why you two are so..."

"What?"

"You have a short life nose so you can't smell it"

"Smell what?"

"The animal attraction"

"Dragon, no matter what you smell, it's not him that I like"

"Sure, sure, be that way but I know what I smell"

"Are you sure it isn't one-sided?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe you know more than me, but this much is true, I can't stand Gunther"

"This little heart and brain of mine say, that I want to believe you, but there's so much proof"

"Nevermind Dragon, it's clear that I'm not going to change your mind. Maggots!"

"Hehe! Don't get all huffy. Look, I'll tell you something good, a secret about floppy hat"

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, but he also got all huffy when I asked him about you and Gunther."

"Let's just study runes"

**Evening, The Battlements**

It was evening, and I was on my way to bed. I was relieved to see Jester in the battlements playing a melancholic melody.

"Very pretty song, are there lyrics?"

"None that I care to share"

_He's in one of his moods, I'll have to be gentle_

"Having trouble rhyming are you?"

"Rhyming is easy, tis life that doth not please me"

_He must have heard the news_

"You're so clever Jester, no wonder I come to you when I need a friend to talk to"

"Oh?"

_Now I hope he'll take it well_

"I guess you've heard the rumor about Gunther and me"

"Ah.. Um.. Yes I may have heard something"

"What am I to do? It's such am awkward situation"

"Jane! I prefer not to talk about this! Do you mind?"

_Maggots! Now he's really upset, but I must know_

"But why not?"

"I... Just... I have to compose this new ballad, I promised the king"

"Oh! Um sorry...I should leave you in peace then."

_Forget it! If you don't want to ruin your friendship, then listen to him and go to sleep_

"I only... Sorry"

As I began walking to my room, his voice stopped me "The truth is..."

I turned back around to acknowledge his presence "You should do whatever feels right for you, not what anyone thinks you should do, not even me"

His face hung down like a defeated warrior. I knew he was tell trying to stay calm but he was always bad at lying. I had to calm him, to reassure that I did care what he thinks. Silently, I walked over with open arms and hugged him warmly. Resting my chin on his shoulder, I gave him a tight squeeze.

_Please forgive me, I really don't want to upset you_

His body shivered perhaps in anger, but he returned the hug, squeezing tightly as though I'd fly way away if he didn't. I heard a light sob come from his throat, so I squeezed tighter.

_Please don't cry, I don't want you to cry over me. I don't deserve it_

Resting his head on my shoulder, his beating heart soon calmed and his light sobs halted. Soon I bid him goodnight, and thought over strategies to solve my match.

**Afternoon, The next Day, in the courtyard**

We stood in line waiting for Sir Theodore to commence the match. In the corner of my eye, I saw my friends lined up watching us. Jester hung his head low, still depressed over the news.

_You'll see, I'll make it right, I promise_

Sir Ivon watched our facial expressions, waiting for us to slip. I wasn't willing to give him the satisfaction.

"Jane, Gunther, it is time. From this day, you will set aside the ways of bickering squires. You settle your differences with the conduct befitting your knightly ambitions. May the better sword win the day. On guard!"

Me and Gunther circled around, waiting fit the other to make a move.

I was ready to end it with a powerful strike, but Dragon cleared his throat, throwing off my concentration. But I soon regained my concentration, though Gunther stopped in place "What is wrong?"

"Ugh...I could never strike such a fine and..."

Moving his sword behind his back, he continued "Considerate person as yourself"

_What is this? Sure his face is a work of art, but his heart is ugly_

"Gunther please… this is not the place. Try to hit me! Go on"

"Sorry Jane, how can I fight you when... Well um"

Clearing his throat, he continued "You know how I feel about you, you... You... You must know"

Smithy and Rake laughed while Pepper scolded them. Jesters body slumped, and he said something I couldn't hear.

_This is ridiculous! But it's such a pity a boy so pretty, so pretty, so pretty HAS AN UGLY HEART! What's worse is to hit an unarmed man_

"If that is how you feel Gunther, then I can not strike you either since you're also...nice"

"Nice? NICE! What is this? Everyone here is nice, charming, wonderful people. Now start hitting each other!"

"Would someone care to explain this sudden plague of gallantry?"

Sir Theodore! I believe romance may have blunted their swords "

"What? Romance?"

"These two?"

"Jane is getting married, Jane is getting married. Did I miss the kissing? Lalala lalala"

"Stop! Enough! No one of getting married!"

Turning to look at Gunther, I explain as nicely as possible "Gunther I apologize if this hurts but I do not share the romantic feeling you have for me"

In the background, I heard Jester exclaimed "What?"

"That I have for you? I thought you liked me?"

_Now with that twisted and vile heart of yours_

"What? Haha! Are you joking? Haha!"

"But I thought... You just said I was nice"

"Because you said I was wonderful"

"Because that big frog up there told me to! I can barely stand to look at you!"

"How dare you mess with her like like, like this"

"Dragon! No! I shall handle this beef brain myself"

At first he smiled in confidence, but then his expression went cold.

_Does it blow your mind, that I'm leaving you far behind? _

Cheering from the roof was Dragon "Yes! Good! Much more fun then that kissy, yucky stuff. Go Jane! Whip his short life butt!"

In the background, Jester cheered which helped me feel reassured that all was good between us again.

**Evening, Picnic Table**

"Ugh! I'm so tired"

"The price of a well fought match which you would have won had Sir Theodore not stopped it"

"I would have fought in the dark"

"Actually you did, which is why neither of you landed a blow in those last five my"

"No hehe, no laughing. My ribs are too sore to move and my face'

"What a pity for a face so.. Pretty"

Looking at his face, it was beaming. Realizing the boldness of his words, he tried to take them back "I meant yearn"

"I know you were just trying to make a rhyme right?"

"Right! For my new ballad"

Winking, I made it clear that the feelings were mutual

_You and I both understand, though others do not_

"Jane did you just wink? Jane just winked at the jingle boy. Hey cook! What does a wink mean? Does it mean she likes him? Or that she like likes him?"

"Honestly, the way some people spread rumors"

Looking at each other, it looked as though we both understood and turned our faces away. Pepper left the pie and went to bed. We ate it quickly and I was going to dash off to bed but my legs wouldn't move.

"Jester?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I need a little help"

Scooping me up, he asked "Where to?"

"To bed"

"WHAT?"

_Maggots! Sounds like I said something unwholesome_

"No...I mean...I need to go to sleep. Help me to my room"

Putting me down, he crouched down "Get on my back, I'll give you a piggy back ride"

Doing as told, we slowly made our way. It was a good thing everyone went to sleep.

"Hey Jester, you understood right?"

"Yes"

"Great! I mean that is good"

"Jane, why don't you like Gunther?"

"He may be pretty, and his face a work of art, but I'd be a fool and crazy to love his ugly heart"

"Nice rhyme"

"Thank you"

"Jane what does this mean, you know between us?"

"Let's take things slow, I like you Jester, I really do. You know with my training and duties, I don't want to rush into things and leave you all...you know"

"I get it, you are a knight first. We could wait"

Reaching my tower, he let's me down in front of my door "Good night Jane"

"Wait!"

Running up, I hugged him like the day before "I don't want you to feel lonely when I'm busy, that's why I don't want to rush things

"Any time with you is precious"

"Should we keep this a secret?"

"You mean like tell everyone at the last minute? That's outrageous! I love that idea"

Letting go, I placed a kiss on his cheek "Good night you fool"

Swaying around, Jester skipped off happily. Fun I distance I heard him yelling "Good night Jane! Good night world! I love you all"

_I have an interesting life ahead of me_

I don't need a pretty boy with an ugly heart, a funnily clad boy with a heart of gold is all I really need.


End file.
